


Cleaning Up

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: After Michael's run in with Booker T, Tazz helps him get cleaned up,
Relationships: Michael Cole/Tazz
Kudos: 3





	Cleaning Up

Title: Cleaning Up  
Author: Khylara  
Fandom/Couple: M Cole/Tazz (Peter)  
Rating: Definitely NC 17  
Feedback: Always appreciated either onlist or off at  
[melmast@...](mailto:melmast@...)  
Archive: "Not Every Thug" If you ladies would like it. Everyone  
else, just let me know where it ends up so I can visit.  
Spoilers: 1/9/02 Smackdown  
Synopsis: After Mikey's run-in with Booker T, Tazz helps him get  
cleaned up.  
Comments: Poor Mikey - what the man has to put up with. And it just  
proves how sick and twisted I am when this was the first thing I  
thought of after this happened. :)  
  
Michael's POV  
  
******************************  
  
Cleaning Up  
-Khylara  
  
Why me?  
  
Why do these things always happen to me?  
  
Bad enough that I spent my first few years here being bullied by DX. Bad enough that I'm the butt of a good many of the jokes backstage, that many of the superstars don't think twice about pushing me around, that not a one of them takes me seriously. I was at the stand down at Waco! I was a serious broadcast journalist before I came here, for God sakes! And after everything that's happened to me over the past year with the Alliance and Austin, I honestly thought it couldn't get any worse.  
  
It just did.  
  
Everyone gave me a wide berth as I stalked backstage covered in Booker T's vomit. It was in my hair, all over my brand new clothes and it smelled so bad that my stomach was still doing cartwheels. Worst of all, I could hear the snickers from the other wrestlers as I walked by. Some of them didn't even try to hide their amusement; the Dudley boys were laughing uproariously as I made my way past them.  
  
"What's the matter, Cole?" Buh Buh Ray yelled. "Forget how to duck?"  
  
I shot them a dirty look and kept going, silently wishing them both  
through tables in their next match. I was glad Peter and Spike had  
beaten them again; I hoped they never got the tag belts back.  
  
Speaking of Peter...Where was he?  
  
"Mikey!" I heard behind me and I turned to see my lover coming down the hall. His eyes widened when he saw the state I was in. "Fuck,babe, what in the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Booker T and Rikishi," I snarled. "After Rikishi gave him the stinkface Booker threw up all over me. Didn't you see?"  
  
He shook his head. "I was in the shower," he said, indicating his street clothes. He looked nice, too - chocolate brown sweater, black pants, buffed shoes. We were going to go celebrate his tag win with Spike and Big Show after Smackdown. At least that was the plan until this happened.  
  
I swear I'm going to kill Booker T and Rikishi the next time I see them.  
  
Just then Peter's nose wrinkled and he backed up a step. "Sorry, babe, but you reek."  
  
I lost it then. Hearing that on top of everything else was the last straw. "Of course I reek!" I yelled. "Look at me! I'm covered in puke!" He started laughing. "Damn it, it's not funny!" The last came out close to a wail; I was upset, damn it. Here I am wanting to look nice for Peter and this had to happen. And then he laughs at me! It  
was enough to make me want to sit down and start crying right then and there.  
  
Peter took one look at my face and immediately turned contrite. "I'm sorry, baby," he said, still chuckling a little. Putting a hand on my back he gently pushed me ahead of him toward the locker room area. "Come on. Let's hose you down."  
  
"I can't believe this," I muttered as I walked. "Especially tonight. Why did this have to happen on the one night we plan something?"  
  
"At least you brought your bag in," Peter commented.  
  
"Yeah...but there's only jeans and t-shirts in there." I gestured to my now-ruined turtleneck and black pants. "I wanted to look nice for you."  
  
"Babe, you look nice in whatever you wear," he said soothingly in an obvious attempt to calm me down. "Look at it this way. It could've been a helluva lot worse."  
  
I turned and glared at him. "How?" I asked baldly; what in God's name could be worse than getting puked on?  
  
"YOU could've gotten the stink face."  
  
I turned back around and started walking again. I wasn't going to dignify that with a comment. Just what I needed - a Red Hook comedian.  
  
Luckily the locker room area was empty by the time we got there; I knew I couldn't have stood any more smartass comments from anyone else. And if Peter said one more word - lover or no - so help me...  
  
But he didn't. Instead he fished my duffel out of his locker and set it down on the bench. "I'll go turn on the water while you get undressed," he said. "How hot do you want it?"  
  
"Just under boiling. Maybe I can scald the smell away," I said dryly as I pulled off my turtleneck. he laughed as he went into the shower area.  
  
Peter came back out a few moments later. "It's all ready. Go on. I'll find your clothes." Giving him a grateful smile I grabbed my travel bag and some towels before disappearing into the steam.  
  
It was hot enough to be just bearable. The first thing I did was wash my hair. Twice. Then I brushed my teeth. Twice. It took that to get the sour, pasty taste out of my mouth. After that, I scrubbed down, making sure no spot was left untouched by soap and water.  
  
I was just rinsing off and feeling somewhat human again when a pair of hands encircled my waist. I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Jesus Christ!" I yelled. Turning, I glared at Peter. "You scared the hell out of me!"  
  
He grinned. "Sorry, babe. Didn't mean to." He brushed an apologetic kiss against my cheek. "Couldn't resist joining you."  
  
I couldn't help smiling at that. "You never can resist joining me," I retorted good_naturedly. For some reason, he loves showering with me. I sighed as he nuzzled my ear; that was one of my weak spots and one he loved to exploit. "Peter..."  
  
He slid his hands over my body, pressing himself against me. "You're so sexy, you know that?" he murmurred. "So goddamned beautiful dripping wet." His large hands brushed against my nipples, teasing them erect, sending a shudder through me. "You like that, baby?"  
  
"Yes," I gasped. "But the door...what if someone comes in?" The last thing I wanted was for the entire WWF roster to barge in and start watching.  
  
"Shh, Mikey baby," he soothed. "Don't worry. I locked it." He trailed a line of kisses down my neck and along my shoulders. "We can't be too long, though. Show and Spike are gonna be waiting."  
  
I groaned and braced myself against the shower wall. "Trust me, the way you've started me up, this won't take long." I handed him the bar of soap and watched as he lathered up those wonderful strong hands of his. A shiver ran through me; I love Peter's hands. They've always made me feel comforted, cherished, safe. Loved.  
  
His hands slid over my ass, fingers dancing between my cheeks, rubbing the opening to my body. One finger slid deep inside me and I whimpered, tilting my head back. have I mentioned how much I love Peter's hands on me? Not only do I feel loved whenever he touches me, but he also drives me completely out of my mind crazy with wanting. "Peter...please..." I was begging, and I didn't care. "Don't make me wait..."  
  
He wrapped his arms around me, leaning over my shoulder a little to steal a kiss as his cock nudged my ass. "I won't, baby," he promised. "I can't wait, either. You're just too damn sexy like this." Another kiss, this one longer, hungrier. "I love you, Mikey." With that, he slowly, carefully slid inside me.  
  
I let out a low, keening little moan; God, he felt so GOOD filling me. Then he started to thrust and it felt even better. Soon I was meeting every one of his thrusts with one of my own, sending his cock even deeper. Add in the fact that he was stroking me with one hand and holding me close with the other...all the while murmuring all sorts of things into my ear. Things like how good it felt to me in me, how much I was turning him on, how much he loved me. And all of  
it in that sweet husky Brooklyn-laced voice that was capable of driving me to my knees.  
  
With everything Peter was doing to me, it's a wonder I lasted as long as I did. As it was it felt like only moments before I was screaming Peter's name and coming all over his milking hand. I was still shuddering when he came deep inside me a moment later, stifling a groan in my shoulder.  
  
I let out a whimper of protest as he slipped out of me. "No. Don't  
go."  
  
"Shh, baby. Not going anywhere," he whispered, turning me around and taking me in his arms. We held each other like that for I don't know how long, letting the spray from the shower wash over both of us,rinsing us both clean.  
  
Finally, Peter drew away a little, kissing me soundly. "Better, baby?" he asked, smiling as be brushed a lock of wet hair out of myeyes.  
  
I sighed happily, smiling as well. "Much. Thank you."  
  
His smile turned into a grin - Peter looked inordinately pleased with himself, but then he had the right to be. He gave me a final kiss before drawing away completely and grabbing a towel. "Finish up, babe, okay? I'll wait for you in the locker room." I nodded before he disappeared out the door.  
  
I did what he asked, rinsing off quickly before turning off the water. Wrapping one towel around my waist, I began rubbing my hair dry with as another one as I walked back into the locker room.  
  
Peter had already dried off and was in the middle of getting dressed. "Need some help there?" he asked me with a leer.  
  
I laughed. "No chance. Not if you want to get out of here anytime soon." He gave me a playful little pout, making me laugh even harder as I finished drying off and began getting dressed.  
  
I had just pulled on my blue jeans and was about to reach for my shirt when I stopped. "What's this?"  
  
Peter looked up from tying his shoes. "It was in your bag."  
  
I held up the sweater; it was a dark, rich green - a color I never would've bought for myself - and almost decadently soft. I frowned. "This isn't mine," I said, looking up.  
  
And caught the smile on Peter's face. "It is now," he said, sitting down next to me. "Try it on."  
  
Smiling as well, I pulled it over my head. It fit perfectly. This isn't the first time he's done something like this for no reason; he says he likes to see the look on my face. "It's soft." I said, running a hand over my sleeve.  
  
"The chick at the store said it was cashmere," Peter said. "Really warm, too. And since you're always cold..." he shrugged. "Do you like it?"  
  
I nodded. "It's beautiful." I paused. "You didn't have to."  
  
He shrugged again. "I know. Saw it in the store window and thought of you." He made a show of looking me over. "That color looks good on you. Brings out your eyes."  
  
I felt my cheeks grow hot as I wrapped my arms around him. I always get embarassed whenever he compliments me; I'm not used to hearing them. "Thank you," I said softly, kissing him. "And not just for this." I rested my forehead against his, relaxing in his embrace. "I love you."  
  
He stole another kiss, brushing a finger along my beard. "I love  
you, too Mikey baby."  
  
************  
  
Several minutes later, after finding Spike and Big Show and making plans, we were heading toward the parking garage when Rikishi caught up with us. "Hey, Cole!" he yelled and we both turned. "Sorry about that, man. I didn't know Booker would end up aiming for you."  
  
I smiled; thanks to Peter, my anger was pretty much gone. "It's okay. I don't blame you. I should've seen it coming."  
  
"Booker sure as hell did," Peter put in and we all burst out laughing.  
  
"I did try and find you after I got dome with my dance," Rikishi added. "Where'd you go?"  
  
I glanced over my shoulder at my lover, who was grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't help grinning back. "We were just getting cleaned up."


End file.
